


Collared

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Collars, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Submission, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: Shiro comes just from Keith fingering him."You really like it that much, huh?"And Shiro's embarrassed but...He also wants more.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> This was another bullet-type fic in a chat that I couldn't help but want to share. 
> 
> Sub Shiro is.... _Incredible_. I need to write more with him.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @[shyshiros](http://www.shyshiros.tumblr.com/ask)!

Shiro comes just from Keith fingering him.

  
"You really like it that much, huh?"

  
And Shiro's embarrassed but...He also wants more.

  
Keith obliges and starts to fuck Shiro.

  
And Shiro is......Rapidly Devolving.

  
He's pliant and whimpering and pushing back and so, so needy.

  
Keith keeps up a stream of "You look so good on my cock." "Look at you, just taking it." "So greedy for me."

  
He pulls Shiro up once and it's a feat bc Shiro's limp and so clearly Out of It In The Best Way.

  
Keith pulls on the collar's back a little, just enough to press lightly against the front of Shiro's throat. And Shiro's whole body rolls and bucks and he lets out this breathy moan that makes Keith lose his mind a little.

  
After that, Keith pushes Shiro back down onto the mattress. He fucks into Shiro with all he's got. He pushes one hand between Shiro's shoulders. The other he keeps on the collar, giving a loose pull every now and then.

  
Shiro's red-faced and open-mouthed on the sheets. His knees are spread obscenely wide. There's a damp patch under his hips. Keith alternates watching Shiro's cock bob between his legs and watching his hole take the dildo greedily. There's another wet spot by Shiro's open mouth and Shiro can't keep in the loud, pitching moans and whimpers that fall from him.

  
He's the most beautiful thing Keith's ever seen in that moment.

  
"God. Look at you." Keith pushes Shiro firmly into the mattress and is rewarded with another moan. "You love my cock. Love getting fucked like this so much. You're a mess, baby. I bet you're close, huh? So close."

  
Shiro whines loudly at that, the sound breaking when Keith pulls at the collar again.

  
Keith changes his angle and Shiro makes a new sound; one that bounces off the walls of their bedroom and makes Keith ache and throb.

  
"Come on my cock, Shiro. Come _just_ from my cock. Lemme see you. I wanna see you...Yeah, _that's it_."

  
Keith pulls on the collar again and Shiro wails. His whole body shakes and shudders. His eyes shut tight and Keith's pretty sure those are tears on his flushed cheeks. He clamps around the toy and Keith fucks him as best he can through it.  
  


Keith waits until Shiro's shuddering has settled a bit. He pulls out and Shiro just....Lets out this low noise and tries to follow the movement like he wants to keep Keith in him.  
Shiro's a Mess. His hole is red and puffy and still slick with lube. Keith can't help but admire his handiwork before removing the harness. He flings it off to the side and coaxes Shiro into rolling over. 

  
Keith crawls up over Shiro's chest and gets himself comfortable. It's a little bit of an awkward angle but Keith hitches one finger in the ring of Shiro's collar and pulls his face up into him.

  
Shiro moans against him and eagerly laps up the slickness that's trickled down Keith's thighs. 

  
Keith trades his awkward hold on the collar for a firmer grip in Shiro's hair. He grinds himself down onto Shiro's mouth and pants as Shiro's tongue pushes over his clit.   
Shiro's pliant and mostly still beneath him. His jaw and mouth work against Keith. His breath comes ragged and hard and hot. Keith can feel the little twitches of Shiro's aftershocks.

  
Keith pulls on Shiro's hair, tugging him back.

  
Shiro's face is red. His eyes are glazed over and heavy-lidded. His lips and chin are covered in his own spit and Keith's slickness. His tongue swipes out and Shiro lets out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine.

  
Keith urges Shiro's mouth back against him and comes with a choked cry of Shiro's name.  
  


Once Keith is confident in his ability to move, he rolls away and snatches up the supplies he'd set on the floor.

  
He spies the harness a couple feet away, half-hidden under the bureau. He'll take care of it later.

  
He whispers to Shiro as he cleans them both up. Shiro begins to perk up. His eyes clear as he watches Keith swipe the washcloth over his chest.

  
"Hey." Keith presses a chaste kiss to Shiro's nose. "How do you feel?"

  
Shiro shifts a little. He winces a bit and Keith's belly twists before Shiro's mouth curves into a tired, shit-eating grin.

  
"Like my boyfriend just fucked me into oblivion."

  
Keith tamps down on the smile that threatens to spread across his face. He reaches out and playfully pinches Shiro's chest.

  
"Haha."

  
Shiro squirms a little when Keith cleans the last of the lube and cum from his belly and between his legs. 

  
The washcloth gets tossed toward the hamper and Keith turns his attention back to Shiro. He smooths his thumb over Shiro's jaw.

  
"Seriously."

  
Shiro sobers. He lifts one hand and pats Keith's hair with a little too much force and a smaller smile.

  
"I feel....Good. I think I'm going to feel it in the morning but...It was incredible. _You_ were incredible."

  
Keith flushes a little at that. "I...It wasn't too much?"

  
Shiro's eyes go a bit hazy again and his cheeks go pink.

  
"No. I..." He looks over to where the collar rests on the nightstand. "Didn't expect to be into the, uh, breathplay so much, but...You were perfect."

  
" _You_ are perfect." Keith mutters into Shiro's hair.


End file.
